


Ten Minutes

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s… ten minutes to Thursday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "annieb1955" in 2015

It was only just before midnight when Rodney woke to the door sliding open and a weight on the previously-empty side of their bed.

“Sheppard?” he said, groggily.

The weight shifted, wriggling toward the pillow. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” said John. “But this has been the longest Monday of my _life_.”

“Sheppard,” Rodney said, slowly, “It’s Wednesday.”

John sat bolt upright. “What!?” he yelped. “It can’t— It isn’t—”

“It’s…” Rodney squinted at his clock, “… ten minutes to Thursday.”

“No,” said John, scrambling up the bed to tug on Rodney’s shoulder. “No, no— I’ve only been off-world for— oh, my god—”

Rodney had barely sat up, thinking the lights on, when John hugged him fiercely, burying his nose in the bare skin of Rodney’s shoulder. “Hey,” the scientist protested.

“I am so, so sorry,” John mumbled, only tightening his hold. “I had _plans_ , good ones. I mean, not as good as last year and the whole _Hitchhiker’s_ theme for your forty-second, but still…”

“Hey,” repeated Rodney, sliding his arms slowly around John’s waist. “It’s okay. It’s… all right, I was, _maybe_ , a little upset when I got up this morning and you weren’t here. But mostly just because I wanted you to be here.”

“I’m sorry,” John said again. His hands were tracing random patterns along Rodney’s spine, soothing and familiar. “I was gonna give myself the afternoon off, you know. Drag you out of the lab for some middle-of-the-day birthday sex.”

“Can I trade that in for middle-of-the- _night_ birthday sex?” Rodney asked.

“You’re not mad?” John asked, pushing back to look at him.

Rodney kissed him, long and hard. “I’m not mad,” he promised. “I’ve got ten whole minutes of my birthday left, and I plan to enjoy them.”

John grinned, and kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
